


don't wanna wait, I want it now

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: When Cisco and Cynthia are the only ones left in Star Labs one afternoon, they make the most of it.





	don't wanna wait, I want it now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cynco + public sex. I''m sure "sex in Star Labs" is a pretty common theme in this fandom, but when new ships emerge they should have the right to join in on all the fun, right? Title comes from [Hold it Against Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Edv8Onsrgg) by Britney Spears.

Cisco had locked himself in his lab for two hours and had managed to get absolutely nothing done.

He'd been running analysis on Wally’s speed results to see if there were any suit modifications that could increase his speed while safely holding any electricity shot out at him. But as he checked his work on his fifth attempted derivation, he realized that he’d dropped a zero on the third step and his calculations were absolutely useless. He needed to take a break.

Cisco was surprised to find Cynthia alone in the main lab, sitting at his seat and typing away on his computer. “Hey,” she said without turning, “finally figured out your problem?”

“Nah,” he said with a sigh. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Wally has class, Caitlin went to meet Julian for lunch, and I’m pretty sure HR went back to tinker with things at the museum." She stopped typing and swiveled the chair around to look up at Cisco with a smile. “So it’s just us.”

Cisco smiled back. “My work is going absolutely nowhere.” He leaned forward, grabbing the arms of the chair so he could bracket her form, his face super close to hers. “Wanna ditch and do something more fun than theoretical physics?”

“Actually,” she said, “I’m actually in a really good science grove, and as much as it pains me to say it, I think I need to work a little bit longer.”

He pouted. “Oh come on, we could even just go to Jitters or something. I’m tired of being alone in this building.”

Cynthia thought for a second, then dropped her voice as if to prevent their absent coworkers from hearing. “I want what you were suggesting before much more than I want coffee. So... if you’re okay with staying _here_  as I keep working, I’m totally down for that.”

It took several moments for Cisco to get what she was saying. “Oh. Oh my god, yes.”

 

* * *

 

He started off slow. Extremely slow. And sure, after Cynthia had stripped her lower half and Cisco had crawled under the computer desk he’d wasted no time in touching her, but he’d rubbed her slowly. Not quite light enough to be teasing, not quite firmly enough to be what he knew she loved. He took his time kissing from her thighs to her center and when he finally touched her with his mouth, he gave her a slow, flat lick up her folds.

To her credit, Cynthia lasted a decent amount of time without making any noise or encouraging him to go faster. Cisco was impressed -- she was seriously focused on her work and while she was making jerky movements into his own motion, all he heard was the clacking of the keyboard and occasional mouse clicks. 

Or at least, she’d remained silent until he finally pushed a finger inside her.

Cynthia gave a soft gasp; Cisco grinned around her clit. He pulled his face completely away from her when the chair pushed back the slightest bit, looking up to meet her wide eyed stare as he rubbed his finger against her walls.

“Yes, dear?” He gave her the most innocent stare that someone could possibly give while fingerfucking someone else.

“I know I started this, but if you keep going at this rate someone’s gonna catch us.” Cisco felt a rush of arousal at her words. “Or, was that what your goal was?” She gave him a devilish grin.

“That wasn’t the goal but, I love the danger of this, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” Cynthia grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back to her pussy. “But I’m almost in a good stopping point in my research and I wanna come before you take me out to coffee.”

Cisco almost wanted to protest - really? coffee was her first post-orgasm goal? - but instead he quickly pushed a second finger into her. He crooked his fingers up as he fucked her, his mouth gently sucking on her clit. She’d finally started letting herself make noise and as soon as Cisco could feel her thighs beginning to shake, he pulled his fingers out.

“Cisco, what the fuck --” Cynthia began, but her words quickly turned into a moan. Cisco pulled her folds open with both of his thumbs and had buried his tongue as deep as he could go. Her thighs clamped tightly around his head and he moaned in turn with her as he moved in her. She was getting louder; he flushed at the thought of someone entering the cortex and hearing her, knowing what they were up to. Cisco pushed his face face against her, moving one hand back up to rub hard against the bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck,” Cynthia said, grabbing his hair again and jerking to thrust against his tongue as much as she could. He whimpered as she came, pulling his hair hard. Cisco stopped moving his face but kept rubbing her, knowing that she liked to be pushed until she was right at the edge of it being way too much. Cynthia’s thighs relaxed and Cisco moved away, kissing her clit once before crawling out from under the desk.

Cisco couldn’t help but give a triumphant smile as he wiped his face with the back of his hand and watched his girlfriend try to catch her breath. “Thank you,” he said, and she turned in the chair to take a good look at him. Cynthia stood quickly, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him hard, licking the taste of her from his mouth. He kissed back just as hard and let her maneuver them so that he was leaning against the desk.

“God, I wish I could fuck you in here right now,” Cynthia said when she broke the kiss, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his dick out. He gasped as she licked her hand and jerked him quickly off with a tight grip. “Can you imagine” she continued, “the expression someone would make if they walked in right now? Me, half naked and you with your dick out?” That familiar rush of heat spread through Cisco and he closed his eyes.

Cynthia moved her hand faster before leaning in to suck the skin at the base of Cisco’s neck. His eyes flew open and he came with a groan, spilling all over her hand.

They panted together for a few moments before Cynthia reached down to grab her underwear and gently wiped up the come on her hand and Cisco’s dick. 

“You’re not...?”

“Nope,” she said with a grin, wriggling back into her pants. “We should go back to your place and change. Then lunch.”

“Not coffee?” Cisco teased as he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them up.

“Please, you know how hitting a breakthrough in your research makes one hungry. Or maybe you don’t!”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.” 

Cynthia opened a breach and grabbed his hand. “There’s always another day.”


End file.
